Blood Lust
by WaterAngel42
Summary: Mythical stories coming true, innocent lives being destroyed, and others being condemned to never die. Kaiba and Yami have been transformed now they must fight against evil to save the world. But have they finally been pushed too far? Rating! KXOC YYXOC
1. Transformation

**This story is NOT written by me! I gave my friend permission to post this on my account! If you like this story then please go to my friends account SparkzLight! Thank you!**

**Chapter One: Transformation**

Kaiba was frustrated.

His limo was supposed to pick him up nearly an half an hour ago, but the driver had to take a detour because of construction.

And it still had yet to arrive.

The CEO stood in front of a building silver briefcase in hand. He wore a long, white, sleeveless Kaibacorp designed coat with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from underneath and a pair of black pants. Extra belts in pairs were strapped on his upper arms and shins. He had brown hair and blue eyes that stared down the street, his expression completely unreadable. He sighed. Patience wasn't his strongest point.

Nearly 10 minutes later, he couldn't take waiting anymore. Without a sound, he turned and walked down the sidewalk. Kaiba Corp was nearby, getting there shouldn't be much of a problem.

As he passed and alleyway, a noise caught her attention. The brunette stopped as his blue eys flickered to the side scanning the dark alley. "Must have just been my imagination." He thought turning around.

Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed his arm. Kaiba gasped slightly as he was thrown backwards, his briefcase slammed into the ground as he disappeared into the darkness. Kaiba was utterly surprised that his clothes didn't rip as he skidded across the rock ground. "Hello Kaiba." A deep voice sneered. The brunette couldn't see anything, but he could feel Icy breath on his neck which sent shivers down his spine. "I always wandered how the great Seto Kaiba would taste."

"How I would taste?!"

"That's right!" Kaiba tried to get up, but the cold hand forced him back down with a dark chuckle. "Say good-bye."

Kaiba yelped in surprise as pain flew through his neck as if he had been stabbed by two knives. Blood flowed, but he thought he heard… "Is he drinking my blood?" Kaiba thought in horror. He tried to pull away, but the pain instantly increased. "Don't worry Kaiba." His attacker hissed. "It will all be over soon."

"I don't think so." The attacker pulled away grunting in pain. Kaiba tried to stand, but a wave of exhaustion sent him back to the ground. His eyesight was blurry, but he could hear someone running. "Hold on." The new voice was that of a female's. She sat him up and rested his head on the wall. "No." Kaiba couldn't see anything, but he knew that the girl was examining his wound. "I can't stop it." She swore lightly under her breath as she pressed her cold hands against his neck "I'm sorry." She whispered. "There's only one way I can save you." Kaiba yelped as the sharp pain erupted from his throat once more…

And he was soon cold.

OOOOOOOO

Enormous pain filled Kaiba before he even fully awakened. He didn't know how long he wavered between consciousness, but the excruciating torture never stopped. He faintly remembered screaming, and thrashing around. "It's alright." A calming voice whispered in his ear as two icy hands held him down. "It will be over soon." The hands slowly got warmer as time passed.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the pain ended, and left Kaiba panting. Nearly two hours later, he slowly opened his eyes.

It was as if everything had suddenly been enhanced. He blinked. The light above him seemed to have a million different colors that he had never noticed before. Sounds from miles away filled his mind and smells from all around overpowered him. Many of them he didn't even recognize. "How are you feeling?" Kaiba blinked and glanced toward the direction of the voice. The girl was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Her skin was a perfect tan, and her eyes were a mix of crimson and blue. He golden blonde hair was perfectly contradicted with bright blue highlights. She wore a red tank top and an open silver jacket with a white knee length skirt. Kaiba sat up and stared straight into her eyes. "Fine… I suppose." He glanced down at himself. He had his black pants on still, but he was topless. His skin was slightly tanner than normal, and he felt stronger, in a way. "Who are you?" He demanded. "What happened to me."

The girl bit her lip. "My name is Chrissie." She said finally. "And you were attacked by a vampire."

Kaiba blinked. "Vampire's aren't real." He said slowly as if he was trying to convince himself.

"How could you not believe me?" She came closer. "When you've been transformed."

Kaiba stood up. "Transformed?"

"Yes… You are now a vampire."

Kaiba blinked again. "I told you…"

Chrissie cut him off by handing him a small mirror. "See for yourself."

Kaiba snatched it away and stared at himself. His once stunning blue eyes were now bright red. Startled he opened his mouth. Two sharp, glistening teeth stood out. He took a step back, dropping the mirror. It was true, but how… why?

"I'm sorry Kaiba." Chrissie said quietly. "The only way I could save you was to transform you. You had lost so much blood." She looked away, her sharp teeth glittering like Kaiba's. "It was a miracle I didn't drink any of it." She turned to stare straight at him. "Tell me how you really feel."

Kaiba swallowed a bit, his throat unusually dry. He was craving something… but what? His senses were going crazy. A sweet scent filled his costrels. But sweet scent of what? It wasn't familiar to him, but it stuck out perfectly in the assortment of smells his newly enhanced senses caught.

Suddenly, Chrissie stuck her arm out right in front of Kaiba's face. His craving intensified as he addicting smell sent his mind spinning. "Kaiba." She said, any emotion unreadable. "I am like you, so I know exactly how you feel. Our family has a special… tradition."

Kaiba used all of his strength to keep his mind focused solely on her. "What would that be?"

"If a new vampire bites an old vampire, then the older one becomes the newer one's guardian." She held her arm closer to him. "if you don't mind being bound to me for the rest of your life then bite me Kaiba. I know you want to."

Kaiba's mind was screaming at him by now, as if it was begging him to bite her. "Bound… forever?"

"Yes."

Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. He lashed out, biting down on her arm. Chrissie diddn't even flinch as her wonderful tasting blood filled his mouth. His muscles relaxed and his mind finally silenced. After his thirst was quenched, he pulled away and snapped his mouth closed. "Welcome to the family." Chrissie said softly.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Predator

**Chapter Two: Predator**

The air was frigid, but it didn't seem to bother two lone hunters in the forest. "What do you smell Kaiba?" Chrissie crouched on a sturdy branch, her eyes darting around a bit.

Kaiba hopped up beside her and took a deep breath. His crimson eyes had gained some blue to make them almost identical to Chrissie's. He didn't have a shirt on, so you could tell that his muscles had grown a bit since the transformation nearly two weeks ago. "Bear." He said. "And a dead animal of some sort."

"Probably a deer." Chrissie hopped up to the next highest branch. "The bears most likely have already enjoyed their breakfast." Kaiba hopped up beside her. "You're thirsty aren't you?" She asked

"Yes."

"1-10?"

"50."

Chrissie chuckled a bit. "I thought so." She stood up pressing her hand against the tree to keep from falling as a bit of breeze caused the leaves to flutter. Flashing her sharp teeth, she grinned. "Then let's go."

OOOOOOOO

"Kaiba still hasn't been found?!"

All Mokuba could do was nod. His long black hair stuck up in many different directions making it obvious that he hadn't slept in days. "I'm worried." His eyes dropped to the floor as he tried to avoid the stunned gaze of his tri-colored haired friend Yugi. "He's never been gone this long before." Mokuba's pleading eyes snapped back up. "Please

Yugi!" I know the other's don't like Seto, and I know he's your rival, but we have to find him!'

Yugi absentmindedly grabbed the chain around his neck, eventually resting his hand on a golden upside down pyramid. /What do you think Yami? /

/Kaiba has been gone awhile… /

/It's not like him to leave Mokuba in the dark. /

/We should help Mokuba. / The deep voice in his mind replied. /But this may be one task that we keep our friends out of. /

/I hate to say it, but you may be right. / Yugi smiled a bit at Mokuba hoping to cheer him up. "don't worry. We'll find Kaiba."

The younger boy smiled a bit. "Thank you Yugi. I just hope he's okay… What if he was attacked by a wild animal?"

"Don't worry." Yugi assured him once more. "Kaiba would fight off a bear if he had too."

OOOOOOOO

Kaiba coughed a bit pulling brown hairs from his mouth with a look of disgust on his face. "Bears would be easier to kill if they didn't have so much fur." He grumbled standing up and kicking a lifeless pile of brown fur to the side.

"You still took it down wonderfully." Chrissie said as she finished her meal. "Just be glad we only have to drink their blood instead of having to eat them."

Kaiba grimaced. "Do you even know how odd that sounds?"

"I have a pretty good idea." Chrissie stood. "Felling better now?"

"Yes."

"Then me might as well head home."

OOOOOOOO

Yugi yawned lightly as he lay down underneath his soft covers. Tomorrow he and Mokuba would start their quest to find Kaiba. Well, Yugi would start. Mokuba had to help Roland run an entire company. But it was the thought that counted.

/You should get some rest Aibou. / His "spirit twin" appered beside him. The newcomer was slightly taller than Yugi with golden streaks sticking up in his gravity defying hair. /You have a long day tomorrow. /

/I know. / Yugi sighted a bit.

/Is something wrong? / yami raised and eyebrow.

/No. / Yugi replied. /I'm just… thinking. /

/I see. /Yami didn't ask any more questions.

"_To find the one you seek, you must give up one of your own."_ Yugi sat up. The strange, eerie voice seemed to spin through the room. "Who's there?"

"_To find the one you seek you must give up one of your own."_ The voice repeated, only it seemed more distant than the first time.

/Follow it. / Yami instructed. /It may lead us to Kaiba. /

/Right/ Yugi hopped out of bed and used his ears to follow the voice, which kept repeating the same phrase.

The moment he stepped outside, however, a bright light blinded him and he fell, completely unconscious before he even hit the ground.

OOOOOOOO

Kaiba plopped onto the couch, not even remotely tired. Chrissie and him live alone in an olden day mansion on the outskirts of Domino City and just by the forest. The rest of her family had spread to other cities to protect the citizens from vampire attacks.

Kaiba stared at the TV with no intention of turning it on anytime soon. He tried his best to keep his distance from Domino City. He was still a new vampire, and Chrissie warned him that he would be overpowered if he returned to the city at such an early stage.

And there was no way that Kaiba would put Mokuba and others at risk because of his weaknesses.

Warm hands slowly began massaging his shoulders. "you really should learn to relax." Chrissie said. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things." Kaiba replied.

"Enlighten me."

"Chrissie… will I ever be able to return to Domino?"

She was silent for a moment. "I don't know." She finally admitted. "Not until you've been a vampire for some time can you truly control your cravings."

"Oh." Kaiba looked away. "I'm sorry Mokuba." He thought. "But in order to keep you safe…"

"I'm going to have to stay away."

OOOOOOO

Yugi moaned as his eyes slowly opened. "_To find the one you seek, you must give up one of your own." _

"Where am I!" Yugi shouted. "Who are you?"

"And how can we both be in the body at once?"

Startled, Yugi spun around to see a person he hadn't noticed before who had a confused expression in his identical purple eyes. Yugi reached out to touch the person's shoes.

"Yami?" He questioned as his hand made contact.

"Yes." the Pharaoh replied. "It's me, and I believe that we have somehow become separated."


	3. Bitten

Sparkz: Sorry for taking so long…

Yami: She's been really busy!

Sparkz: But I've written two and a half chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu gi oh… darnet

Warnings: Characters are OOC… sorry about that.

Chapter Three: Bitten

"Kaiba!"

The ex-CEO opened he eyes to stare at Chrissie. He had learned some time ago that Vampires never get tired, so the moon was bright in the sky and there wasn't any trace of sleepiness anywhere in the house.

Of course, Kaiba was accustomed to sleepless nights. But not having anything to do was a first.

Chrissie plopped down beside him on the couch, snuggling up to Kaiba as if he was her massive, brown haired, stuffed animal. "How are you feeling?" She asked

"Fine." He replied simply resting his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

"Good." She rested her head on his now covered chest and lightly sighed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Do you mind if I turn on the TV?" Chrissie asked.

"If you stay away from the news."

"Don't worry." She said. "Just want to watch a movie with my Kaiba."

The former CEO smirked as his newly acquired teeth flashed in the moonlight. "Since when did I become yours?"

"Since we were bound together for life."

"Ah I see." He gently kissed her forehead. "After only two weeks, I'm exceedingly proud to be chained to you for all eternity."

Chrissie giggled. "You make it sound like you're my slave."

"I'd be happy if I was."

Chrissie giggled again. "You must really be desperate if you're sweet talking me after only fourteen days Kaiba." Kaiba blushed. What was he doing? He had never acted like this before with anyone! "Don't worry Kaiba." Chrissie murmured. "It's just your male instincts enhance by your new transformation. It's complete normal. Honest."

Kaiba was silent for a moment, then he relaxed. "I guess that's something else I'll have to get used to." He muttered.

"You will Kaiba." Chrissie assured him. "You will."

OOOOOOOO

Yugi was confused. Just moment after him and the pharaoh had discovered that they had been separated, someone had entered the dark room, blind folded and was now leading them to some unknown place. The young teen was shaking, but he could feel Yami's hand on his arm. The only thing that gave him the slightest amount of comfort. /Yami! Can you hear me? / No answer. There mind link was gone. Yugi's thoughts were completely his own.

He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

He felt someone yank him away from Yami and slam into some sort of wooden pole. "Yami!" He cried as his unknown captors bound his arms behind his back, securing him tightly to the pole.

"I'm here." The pharaoh grunted and Yugi was fairly certain that Yami had been tied too.

The blindfold was ripped away, and Yugi couldn't help by gasp.

OOOOOOOO

Kaiba opened his eyes and glanced out of the window. He took a deep breath. "Chrissie." He said. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That smell."

She sat up and took a deep breath. "Oh no." She hopped up.

"What?"

"Wild vampires." She replied. "And I'm afraid that they may be enjoying a meal."

"I don't smell any blood."

"Then it's time to crash a party."

OOOOOOOO

Yugi tried to squirm away. He was tied to a thick wooden pole that was stuck in front of three massive men with sharp teeth. Yami was on the other side, but his hands were chained above his head instead of behind his back like Yugi's were. What's going on?" Yugi cried.

One of the men came closer. "You smelled so appealing." He hissed. "I just wonder how you really taste."

"Leave him alone!" Yami roared thrashing around to try and escape. The man darted around to stare into Yami's fearsome crimson eyes.

"You would make a wonderful vampire." He hissed. "Then we'll let you take down the little one on your own."

"Vampire?" Yugi almost choked.

"That's right." Yami squirmed a bit as the man was inches from his neck. "Exactly what your friend will soon become."

A first collided with the side of the man's face before he could attack. "Of all the people I expected to be captured you were not on top of my list."

Yami's eyes snapped open. "Kaiba?" The brown haired CEO's nose wrinkled a bit. "Chrissie!" He yelled looking away.

"Yes Kaiba?" Another girl Yami didn't recognize landed beside him.

"He smells good." The brunette muttered. Yami blinked. Had Kaiba just said he smelt good? How awkward was that?

"If you need to leave…"

"I'll take care of their attackers." Kaiba replied. "You free them." The girl nodded and moved toward Yami.

"Save Yugi first." Yami growled. The girl locked eyes with him briefly, nodded, and moved around to the other side of the pole.

"_To find the one you seek you must give up one of your own."_

"NO!" Kaiba exclaimed as the man knocked him down and flew at Yami, sinking his teeth deep into the Pharaoh's neck. Chrissie tore Yugi's ropes and charged kicking the man hard with a sickening crack. "We'll be back." He hissed. "But enjoy your new recruit."

With that, they vanished into the night.

"Yami!" Yugi knelt down beside the Pharaoh. "Kaiba you have to…" Yugi froze. Kaiba was staring at Yami's… blood? His strange ruby eyes seemed to glow.

Suddenly, Kaiba sprang.

"No!" Chrissie hopped in front of the pair as Kaiba collided with her hands. Yugi and Yami gasped as he snarled, showing off his sharpened teeth. "you don't want to do this!" She exclaimed. "Go home before you do something you'll regret!" Kaiba relaxed a bit but kept trying to fight her. "NOW!"

Kaiba eyes cleared and he vanished into the forest. Chrissie instantly turned around and freed Yami. "What's going on?" Yugi shouted.

"He was bitten." Chrissie turned Yami on his side with the wound facing up.

"You mean…"

"You were attacked by vampires. And you're friend here is turning into one."

"No." Yami moaned. "Yugi… leave…"

"We have to clean the wound." Chrissie muttered.

"I can…"

"No." She interrupted. "I'll take care of it. You must go home!"

"I can't just…"

"You must!" Chrissie cried. "I promise I'll explin everything later, just go!"

"Yugi." Yami whispered weakly. "Please listen to her. I know what vampires are capable of."

"Be safee." Yugi whispered and took off as one small tear escaped his eyes.

"You know what they're like."

"Yes."

"So you know what your becoming?"

"Yes."

Chrissie knelt down and licked his wound, trying to ignore how good it tasted. "Don't worry." She whispered softly. "The pain will end soon enough."

Sparkz: Kaiba is so OOC… OMG!

Yami: Oh well.

Sparkz


End file.
